


From The Best

by zarabithia



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicsverse
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Cass who found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Best

It was Cassandra who found him.

"There's someone wearing your name and your costume," she told him. "Back home."

"I hear he's in prison now," Jason retorted, irritated that the ease of his retort didn't even earn him a surprised look.

"Then you do know what he's been up to," Cassandra confirmed. "Why haven't you done anything to stop him?"

"Hey, they made it clear that I wasn't wanted in Gotham," Jason answered with a shrug. "They wanna be that way, fine. They can deal with fake Jason."

Cassandra crossed her arms in a measure of definite disapproval. "You're hiding from them."

"Bullshit."

"You're allowing Dick and Tim to believe he is you so that you can continue to lay low and do things 'your way.'"

"..." Jason crossed his arms in return. "That isn't hiding."

"It ends now. You come home with me, we will fix things."

"Look, lady. I don't care how good you are, or how much you think you can kick my ass. No one tells Jason Todd what he is and isn't going to do. I've already played that game. And I'm never playing it again."

"Every weekend," Cassandra continued, "Alfred takes a care package to the other Jason. He continues to pray that he will get better. I will not allow that level of hurt to continue."

Jason closed his eyes briefly. "You fight dirty."

"I learned from the best."


End file.
